Cute Litte Puppy
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: Derek has lost something and he needs to find it. Oneshot. Stiles/Derek


Derek wasn't sure what compelled him to run. Let alone why or how he ended up at the school. He didn't understand how he felt, and why he felt the desperate need to find the classroom in all of the fucking classrooms in the school. His wolf didn't explain anything and he was an alpha so it wasn't as if someone else was forcing him to feel this. He looked down the hall ways searching, like he had at his house. He didn't know what it was he needed to find, but he needed to find it now. And if that meant he had to go to Scott's school to find it, fine he would. It took no effort to walk onto the campus without a visitor's pass, the security was nearly non existent. It was a small town and people who broke in would be caught by the cameras rather than a rent-a-cop. Which Derek also didn't care about, if Stiles' dad snatched him for breaking into a school who cared. He need something and he couldn't find it.

Pausing he wiped his face with his hands frustrated then looked down the hall way. He was close to it. He inhaled a shuddering breath and walked over to the door, it was in there. What he wanted was inside the classroom and he couldn't have it because he had no excuse to go in there. But then again who cares. He was going to be arrested anyways, might as well figure out what it is. Derek grabbed the door and opened it, the teacher stopped and turned towards him.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked rudely. Derek didn't have time to be polite to rude people so he looked past her to the students in the class.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the teacher asked assertively. Derek didn't like that very much. He was fucking trying to find someone and she was getting in his fucking way! He considered it a challenge and straightened up staring her down.

"I doubt you have skills required to do so, but you can move aside." Derek growled. He turned back to the classroom, it was there, he was there. He knew it. He could feel it. He sighed looking down at the teacher who had started asking for his name. He looked back at the class, he found it.

"Excuse me!" The teacher said raising her voice to a shrilling pitch.

"You're excused." Derek said bluntly.

"Ms. Bleachner, I'm sorry." Stiles interrupted them, " Do you mind if I?" He gestured between them. Derek kept a stern look on her.

"Get him off school campus Stiles or I'll report him to your dad." The teacher warned before turning away from them. Derek turned around and walked out into the hallway. Stiles followed, closing the door behind them. Lydia watched the door close, curious as to why Derek had come to the school.

~ ~ ~ LAL LALA LA HALL WAYS!

Stiles turned to Derek, before the teen had time to speak, Derek grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He placed his head down a Stiles' shoulder, feeling weak. He didn't understand it. Why had he come all this way for Stiles? Why couldn't he have waited for when the teen came during training? Derek rubbed his face against the skin on Stiles' neck. He inhaled the sent feeling incredibly dependant on the teen in his arms. He loosened his hold and his shoulders dropped. He felt to arms warp around him and scoffed at himself. He was pitiful but he didn't care. If Stiles' pity was all he could get, he would take it. So long as he never had to feel so empty as he did that morning. So long as he never lost this, Stiles' warmth.

Stiles closed his eyes and rested his head against Derek's Shoulder. He felt whole again, for once. The emptiness which had kept him away from caring too much, present since his mother's death, was finally gone. And somehow he knew Derek felt the same. It had nothing to do with having lost their mothers at a young age. It had to do with the fact that neither one believed they deserved this.

"I missed you." Derek whispered. Stiles smiled, he never thought someone other than his dad would say that.

"It's only been a two days," Stiles reminded Derek.

"60 hours 27 minutes and 40 seconds" Derek said quickly. He hadn't realized he was keeping track. Until a few minutes ago he didn't know what it was he missed. Then again, he'd always known he cared for Stiles; he was just too frightened to acknowledge it.

"Next time, just come over to my house," Stiles whispered, they were still hugging and frankly he couldn't complain. He just wished Scott's classroom wasn't down the hall, with the door open, giving the class a good view.

"I hope there isn't a next time," Derek whispered. Stiles felt like falling asleep standing there but he had a class to get to and Derek had to leave so he wouldn't go to jail. Not that his father would arrest Derek for coming to the school to hug his son, especially since Derek was the only one who remembered what day it was.

"I'll do my best." Stiles smiles and pulled, reluctantly, away from Derek.

"I'm sorry," Derek handed Stiles an envelope. He'd planned to give it to him during training but certain event lead to him handing it over earlier than expected.

"She would have like you," Stiles smiled taking the framed photo of his mother, father and a toothless four year old him.

"Don't tell Scott, he'll be pissed I didn't remember his," Derek commented.

"Something tells me he already knows," Stiles looked towards the seething wolf at the end of the hallway in the classroom where all the girls were awing towards them.

"High school girls," Derek sighed and looked at Stiles, "What?"

"On the inside you're just a cute little puppy aren't you?" Stiles smiled and Derek pulled him into a kiss. He was going to end up in trouble anyways, might as well enjoy it.


End file.
